The Wolf-Bird
by Pot of Doom
Summary: "Ravens are sometimes known as "The Wolf-Bird". Like other birds, ravens often scavenge at wolf kills. Both wolves and ravens have the ability to form bonds, however, that last a lifetime." Your name is Dave Strider, and you wonder if you'll ever find your raven. Pepsicola, Hinted RoseKan.
1. Prologue

_"Ravens are sometimes known as "The Wolf-Bird". Like other birds, ravens often scavenge at wolf kills. Both wolves and ravens have the ability to form bonds, however, that last a lifetime."_

Your name is Dave Strider, and you wonder if you'll ever find your raven.

You can't blame yourself for wondering. You're 16 after all and no one seems to stick around; although it may be because you're an isolated prick. You like to say that it's because you want to know who'll stay around but your incessant cousin (Rose Lalonde, psychiatrist extraordinaire) knows better from you-You're an anti-social kid who can't tolerate over half the world's population, and wow you're expecting someone to actually dig that?

Personality aside, you aren't actively seeking someone out. You've had your fair share of girls come up and "confess" their affections. You put that in quotes because it's not hard to tell it's a dare or bet of some sort by a few friends giggling a few lockers away. It isn't easy to do any kind of search as you are, and Rose has tried a number of time to take you on blind dates with girls. You definitely aren't gay, you know that much. An interesting game of spin the bottle in 7th grade proved that when the tip pointed to one of the other male patrons. You vowed to never do that again as you threw up into a porcelain toilet.

You have a few friends, miraculously. A select few have the pleasure of seeing your more tolerable, sarcastic, irony-run side. They go by the names of Jade Harley (Overall a pretty damn happy girl with huge round glasses) , Karkat Vantas (Short grumpy kid. Most of your friendship runs off of thick sarcasm and teasing), Kanaya Maryam (A classy fashionista who you swear is all over Rose), and of course Rose (Over analytic and nosy. You wouldn't be able to live without her, though). They're all pretty damn different from you, but the saying opposites attract comes into play here and you'll be damned if you didn't get along with these people.

But this story isn't about them, it's about you finding that raven of yours and falling stereotypically head-over-heels, on your ass, in love with them.


	2. Chapter 1

After all this, you'd think someone would stand out in your life. It hasn't happened. Whenever a new student would transfer to one of your classes, your interest would pique. Soon after, you'd get bored and realise they would become a part of the cliches you hated so much.

You expected as much from a transfer named John Egbert. You can't say that you were assuming him to be a jock or a prep; He had huge thick glasses and an overbite. He looked like a pretty big dork and you expected he would join the others. It's an overstatement to say you were expecting to see him and Jade talking and to find him with her at lunch wasn't breaking news. She was an outgoing person and for someone new (with a personality likes hers nonetheless) to stick around happened a lot.

You decide not to prolong your meeting any longer and just go to your usual spot across from Rose at lunch. John's sitting next to her, Kanaya on her other side. Jade sits next to you, Karkat on her other side. They're enveloped in some kind of fanatic conversation that everyone's tuned in to.

Karkat's cheeks are puffed up as Jade edges him on, poking fun at him. Rose throws in the occasional snide comment and Karkat just flares up again. You're not expecting one of the teachers approach your small group to shut him up; He does this a lot.

"So what's your name?" John asks, breaking your thoughts. You look up at him from your gaze and before any words can get between your lips, you're a little baffled to say the least. This kid's like they took Jade and made a male copy of her. He's got this god damned overbite that looks just like hers, and his hair is a mess in the same sense, and his body structure (from what you can see) is just. Like. Hers. The only thing that's different are his eyes. They're this kind of magnificent blue. Not really that bright and twinkly, per se Jade's green ones, but they're this deep blue that reminds you a little bit of the sky before too many storm clouds roll in.

You sit there for a split second before you regain your composure. You give him a slight nod. "Dave Strider," You tell him and he grins, "Nice to meet you, Dave. Is it alright if I call you Dave? Some of the people here are kind of intimidating, y'know? Don't wanta be on their bad sides. Not that I think you're intimidating-" John starts rambling, moving his hands as he talks. He's making a lot of weird motions and you can't help but chuckle.

Rose takes notice and raises her eyebrows. You dismiss her with a subtle "fuck you" hand motion. She puffs air through her nose, returning to listening to Karkat and Jade. You think John stopped rambling because he's looking at you, expecting a response. You shrug and say, "Dave's good." He nods and soon enough the bell rings to go to third period. You stand up, throwing away your tray. You start for your next class, waving everyone off.

In whatever your next class is, (You've never been one for memorising schedules or paying attention to your classes.) you take a seat in the back of your class. Most of the desks are full, save for a few closer to you. You'd be expecting John to stereotypically walk through the door, led by Jade (His escort), but the next class goes by without hair nor hide of the guy.

You shrug it off. You'll see him at lunch with no doubt the next few days.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, okay. Thank you for the favourites and follows. I was hesitant about posting this but I'm glad I did, even if it's only a couple of you following. I appreciate that so much guys. **

**I'll try my best to update once, maybe twice a week. I'll try my best to kick my writers block for you guys to get decent-sized chapters out. Thank you!**


End file.
